


It All Falls Down

by TheOneShadowFox258



Series: KR Drive: Gold Swap [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gou is a good son, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Krim is a bastard, Mild Blood, Physical Abuse, Role Reversal, Someone save Banno-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneShadowFox258/pseuds/TheOneShadowFox258
Summary: Banno was always able to overlook Krim's..... issues. That may have been a mistake.No.It was a mistake.
Relationships: Banno Tenjuurou & Krim Steinbelt, Banno Tenjuurou & Shijima Kiriko, Shijima Gou & Banno Tenjuurou
Series: KR Drive: Gold Swap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647289
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. The Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a swap AU where Banno is the good guy and Krim is the bad guy. 
> 
> This is kinda self-indulgent so, if you enjoy, cool. If not, also cool.

"Krim! Stop it!"

Banno quickly grabbed Krim by the back of his coat and yanked him away from Proto-Zero. The Roidmude prototype was curled in on itself, arms over its head. Whatever tool Krim had been holding skittered out of his hand. Krim wheeled around and smacked Banno's arm away.

"Krim. Stop. Leave Proto-Zero alone." Banno said, trying to keep his anger from seeping into his tone. "You've tortured him enough."

"You've never stopped me before." Krim said, and Banno flinched. He quickly righted himself, looking Krim in the eyes.

"No. You don't get to make me feel like the bad guy this time." he said, and Krim's expression darkened. Banno returned the glare.

Banno was always able to overlook Krim's..... issues. That may have been a mistake.

No.

It was a mistake.

He continued to abuse Proto-Zero and the other Roidmudes.

And Banno let it happen. He had even started to realize he himself wasn't safe from the abuse. Krim used Banno's emotions for his own gain, and it had begun to grate on him. He broke down for no reason or at the slightest inconvenience, and it was starting to affect his children. Kiriko had managed to shield her younger brother from his "episodes", but he knew Gou still saw enough to bother him. 

"Tenjuro. I'm making them stronger by doing what I'm doing." Krim said, putting his hand on Banno's shoulder. "If we're going to send them out into the world, they need to be prepared."

Banno kept his eyes on the ground. Krim was doing it again. Making Banno feels like he was getting in the way of something helpful. His eyes lifted slightly, past Krim, and landed on Proto-Zero; the Roidmude was looking at him, pleadingly. It was a look Banno had seen before. 

_ "Dad, you need to leave Krim behind." _

_ Banno sighed. _

_ "I don't think I can do that, Gou." _

_ Gou walked over to his dad, sitting next to him on his bed. Banno had his head in his hands; he hadn't slept in days, and Krim was getting more abrasive towards not only the Roidmudes, but him as well. It was stressful. Doing  _ **_anything_ ** _ right now was stressful.  _

_ "Dad… I've seen how he talks to you. He treats you like a tool, like he does the Roidmudes. And you've told Kiriko that he treats Proto-Zero like dirt. Worse than dirt." _

_ Banno looked up. Gou was looking at him, worriedly. His hair was brown at the roots again, and black everywhere else. He really  _ did  _ look like Banno with his hair black. _

_ "I really want you to be happy again. Like you were when mom was still here." Gou continued. "So does Kiriko. If you leave Krim, you'll be happier." _

_ "But the project-" Banno started. Gou cut him off. _

_ "You don't need Krim, Dad. You're smart enough to continue the project on your own. You started it. You can finish it."  _

_ Gou's look went from worried, to pleading. _

_ "Please… " _

Banno's head snapped up suddenly, and he knocked Krim's hand off his shoulder.

"Get out."

"What-"

"You heard me, Krim!" Banno snapped. "Get out!" 

Banno grabbed Krim by the front of his lab coat, and forced him towards the door. Krim stumbled, then righted himself.

"You can't do that-" Krim started, Banno cutting him off.

"It's my lab. I can do whatever I damn please."

"Banno, you can't just abandon me!"

"SHUT UP!"

There was stunned silence after that from both scientists. Then Krim scowled, glaring at Banno. He held his gaze. Krim then proceeded to turn and walk out, slamming the door behind him.

After a moment, Banno turned back towards Proto-Zero with a kind smile.

"Come on. I'll fix what he did to you."


	2. Caught Up In The Consequences

Banno was scrambling around his lab, trying to gather things together.

"Hypnos, are Gou and Kiriko safe?" Banno asked frantically, as he stuffed some papers in a bag.

"Yes." The A.I. said simply. A nearby computer screen flipped to two camera feeds. Both Kiriko and Gou were at home.

"And Proto-Zero?"

"Safe as well."

Banno sighed in relief, his breath fogging up in front of him.

Banno gasped, fear bolting through him.

"Shit-" 

The scientist made a mad grab for the gun like device on his desk, but the door to his lab was knocked forcefully off its hinges, colliding with Banno and knocking him into his desk. There were several sharp snaps, and Banno felt pain searing in his chest as he fell to the ground, coughing. The temperature continued to drop.

All the screens in the room shut off, Hypnos going into lockdown mode, just as Banno had asked him too.

A figure walked into the room, slowly and purposefully towards Banno.

It was a Cobra - Type Roidmude, 001 on its chest plate.

"00...1?" Banno coughed as the Roidmude continued towards him.

"Hello, Tenjuro." 001 said, stopping in front of him.

"W-Why are you…" Banno coughed again, spitting up blood. "Dammit….."

"You know… Heart has already gotten rid of Krim." 001 said, crouching by Banno and lifting his head up slightly. "You're the only one in our way."

"Im- I'm not in your w-way, 001-"

"Yes you are." 001 snapped, dropping Banno's head. "You've been holding us here. Now, we're going to make our own choices." 

The temperature of the room had gotten unbearably cold, and Banno was shivering uncontrollably, frost forming on his hands. If his punctured lungs didn't kill him quickly enough, 001 would surely freeze him to death.

He didn't know which was worse.

"You're only g-going to hurt y-yourselves…. People will be afraid of you."

001 chuckled.

"You act as though that isn't what we want."

"Wh...what?"

"You and Steinbelt have shown us that humans will always see us as beneath them. We are going to change that."

"I…. I won't let you, 001. You can't-"

"You're dying as we speak, Tenjuro. You have no  _ chance _ of being an obstacle."

Banno coughed again, more blood sputtering onto the ground. 

"Maybe….. maybe not me…."

001 chuckled again. 

"How noble." 

The Roidmude harshly stepped on Banno's back, and the scientist coughed violently. 

Then 001 left him.

After a minute, all the screens flickered back on, despite being covered in frost.

"Banno?" Hypnos said quietly. 

The scientist didn't respond, and Hypnos felt a jolt of panic in his systems. 

Then he shuddered.

"H….Hypnos…" Banno said weakly. "You….you need to start the Driver tr-transf-" Banno coughed again, but Hypnos understood his orders.

"Starting the transfer. I'll see you soon, Tenjuro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my ability to write blesses me with longer fics one day-


End file.
